TDI Twilight
by MonsterInYourBathtub
Summary: When Gwen Swan moves to Forks, Washington, she feels as if life has taken a bad turn. Thats until she meets Trent Cullen, a mysterious boy who's family has a deathly secret.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone!!! I have written a ton of stories to post up here, but this is the only one I actually have finished, so I will be starting with this one. I know that there have been a couple of TDI Twilight stories out there, but I wanted to try my own. I chose the cast of characters based on what I thought fit the most with the Twilight characters. Sorry if you don't agree with my choices. Well, I hope you enjoy the first chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TDI of Twilight. Sadly.**

The late sun seemed through the sky, as if to say farewell. The dry and hot air slapped my face as I looked out the window of the car. I kept taking slow and deep breaths, trying to take all of the Arizona air into my lungs. My mom was driving me to the airport. I was staying with my dad in Forks Washington. The rainiest place in the continental U.S... It was the total opposite from my home in Phoenix, Arizona. The sunny valley where blonde athletes ruled. I guess that's what made me different. My black hair made my skin look even paler than it really is. My frail, thin body was anything from athletic. And frankly, my sport playing abilities seemed to agree. My black eyes darkened my appearance even more. I dyed parts of my hair teal just to make myself stand out a bit. Not that I really wanted to stand out. I was more of a lone person. I enjoyed being by myself, and had a passion for drawing and painting. Not that there was anything to draw in Forks.

I sighed deeply when we arrived at the airport. My mom helped me get my bags out of the car. My mom, Megan, wasn't your average woman. She wanted to get into the more "hip" times. She had me when she was just eighteen, which she wasn't ready for. When her and my dad split, she met Ryan, who was pretty cool. He's a minor league baseball player, which is the reason for the whole stay with my dad thing. My mom put both hands on my face.

"If you need me, I'm only a phone call away." She said kissing my forehead.

"Okay mom." I replied, trying to sound thrilled about leaving.

Next thing I knew, I was in my dad's cruiser. Chris was chief of the police department, and had the quiet personality like me. The entire car ride was in an awkward silence, so I was grateful when we got to the house. I got out of the car and heard my black boots grind above the mushy gravel. Chris grabbed my bags and opened the door. I walked in to the small house; it hadn't changed much. Chris and I walked up the stairs. The steps creaked at every step I took, which didn't make anything less awkward. When we entered my room, Chris placed the bags on the bed. The room was small, with one window. The plush bed was hugged with purple sheets, and a large navy blue blanket. Chris and I stood in silence; him watching me take in the rooms features.

"I, um, got you a car." He said hesitantly. My eyes widened. "You really didn't have to do that dad." I said.

"Yeah well I bought it off a friend so it was no big trouble." He said, rubbing his hands together. Well it figures it was free.

I tried to sound nice and convincing when thanking him. He just smiled and patted my shoulder on his way out of the room. My smile turned to a frown, and I looked out the window. Small pellets of rain began beating on the glass. I sighed and closed my eyes. My life in Forks was beginning, and I was already dreading it.

**Well that concludes our first chapter. I didn't like it much (I thought it was too rushed).This chapter is much shorter then future ones. But since this is the beginning, I didnt want to put too updates might be quick since it is summer and I do sport stuff in the early morning. Reviews are greatly appreciated. Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or TDI.**

The truck Chris "bought off a friend" was old, worn, but it worked perfectly. Its faint red color blended in with the withered town. I went to bed the night before praying that it would at least be sunny for the first day of school. I should have sacrificed a cow.

It drizzled strongly as I made my way to Forks High School. When I pulled up to the school, I noticed that the school was small and separated. The parking lot was filled with groups of teenagers; laughing and talking as if the rain didn't exist. I pulled my car into a space and turned off the engine. Everyone stared at me. I walked out of the damp air, and into the school. The front office was small; dull gray carpet decorated the floor. A woman with short gray hair that matched the carpet looked up at me.

"May I help you young lady?" She asked, her old hands pushing up her glasses.

"I'm new here. I'm Gwendolyn Swan." I responded. The woman's eyes widened.

"Chief Swan's daughter? Yes, we've been expecting you." She took some papers from a file and handed them to me. It was my schedule, along with a map of the school. I thanked the lady, and made my way to my first class, History. When I first stepped in the room, my boots hit a chair and I tripped.

_Wonderful._ I thought. A geeky looking guy with reddish brown hair and glasses walked in front of me and helped me up. I thanked him.

"You're Gwendolyn Swan, right?" He asked.

"Gwen." I corrected. My parents apparently had child naming disorders.

"I'm Harold McGrady." I repeated his name, and thanked him again, quietly sitting down. My next class was Gym. My coordinate skills were terrible, and we of course had to play a game of volleyball. In the middle of the game I tried smacking it, but it ended up hitting a boy playing a basketball game. I ran to him to apologize, and he turned around. The boy had brown hair and baby blue eyes that brightened when he saw me.

"I'm really sorry about your head, I told them I shouldn't play." I rushed my apology, fearing that I was responsible for any brain damage. He flashed his gaped tooth grin at me.

"No don't even worry about it." He said. "You're Gwendolyn Swan? The girl that moved in from Arizona?"

"Gwen." I said back.

"I'm Cody." He put his hand between us. I shook it uncertainly. Suddenly, a blonde girl chesty girl skipped up to us and smiled at me.

"I'm Lindsay." She said, in a bubbly voice.

"Gwen."

"So you're the girl from Arizona, huh?" She asked. I frowned.

"Um, yeah." She smiled even wider.

"That's, like, really cool. Isn't it Cody?" He was still staring at me, smiling.

"Yes, yes it is."

I sat by Lindsay and Cody lunch, along with some other people they introduced me to. Beth, a brainy looking girl that wore glasses. Tyler, a jock, and Harold, whom I met earlier. Cody was talking to me nonstop about the school basketball team, and how he was "top player". I honestly didn't believe that. Cody's chair disappeared from under him and he fell. He and the boys began running around the cafeteria. Lindsay scooted closer to me and toyed with her hair.

"Wow, Cody seems to like you, like, a lot." She laughed. I raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" I asked. "I didn't notice." Lindsay and Beth began talking. I looked down at my pasta, poking at it with my plastic fork. My eyes scanned the room until I saw a group of people walk in from outside. My eyes widened when I first saw them. There were two boys and two girls. One of the boys had jet black hair with a green Mohawk. He had multiple piercings that gleamed when he walked. He was walking with his arm around one of the girls who had mocha colored hair. She was very pretty, and walked with pride. The punk pulled her closer and she rolled her eyes, but continued on with him. Behind them was a red headed girl with a bright and wild expression. She twirled gracefully around the tables. She dragged along with her a boy with dark brown hair and a pained expression on his face. She patted his arm and he followed the girl to their table. I continued to stare in awe at the four of them until I saw the last boy come in. The world seemed to go by in slow motion when I saw him. He had shaggy black hair and an unemotional face. Even if he was behind the group I had seen just minutes ago, it was evident he was with them. He walked to their table and took a seat next to the dark skinned girl. I continued staring with bewilderment. The entire group had dark crescents under their eyes, as if they haven't slept in many days. And they were all inhumanly beautiful. They stood out like a masterpiece portrait.

"Who are _they?"_ I asked Lindsay before I could stop myself. Lindsay looked in my direction and smiled wickedly.

"That's Duncan, Trent, and Izzy Cullen. The other two are Courtney and Noah Hale; twins. They all live together with Dr. Cullen and his wife. They were all foster kids until he adopted them, since Mrs. Cullen can't have kids or something like that." She finished. I looked back at the table. The group was talking among themselves quietly.

"They are all…very good looking." I said. Lindsay nodded her head.

"But they're all together though! Duncan and Courtney are together, as you can see." I looked behind my shoulder and saw Duncan whispering in Courtney's ear and rubbing her arm. Courtney smacked him playfully. Lindsay continued.

"Noah and Izzy are together, strangely." I looked back again and saw Izzy holding Noah's hand and talking excitingly to him. My eyes wandered to the younger boy. I took a shaky breath.

"What about him?" I said, wondering why I only cared if _he_ was taken. Lindsay started pulling apart her pretzel.

"Trent doesn't date. Apparently, nobody in this school is good enough for him." She said, a little sneered. A wave of relief washed over me for an odd reason. I once again took a look at the younger boy, Trent. I swear that I saw him smiling.

I was making my way to my next class, Biology, with Cody. Cody offered for me to sit by him, but the teacher, Mr. Watson, said the class already had assigned seats. He pointed to the only seat available. I looked at the student already sitting at the chair next to the empty seat. I recognized him as Trent Cullen. When my eyes met his, he widened his and covered his mouth and nose. His slender hands clenched into fists as I sat next to him. Our gazes met, and he glared at me. It was like that the entire class period. The tension finally ended when the bell rang. I made my way to the front office, only to find _him _there.

"I'm sorry Trent," The women at the front desk said. "You're going to have to stay in biology."

Trent looked over at me, and his extraordinary face hardened.

"That's fine." He said. "I can see it is impossible. Thanks for your time." He brushed past me and left. I was astonished by not only how angelic his voice was, but also that he was changing classes. Because of _me_! Anger boiled inside me as I left school and headed home. Chris was still at the station, so I had the house to myself. I ate some leftover pizza from the fridge and did my homework. Later on I got myself to bed. My thoughts were taken over by a very strange group of people at school. The thoughts that overpowered all of those were the thoughts of Trent Cullen.

**Hope you guys all like the second chapter! Please review, review, review!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to TdiBridgette and WildCherryTiger for reviewing! I'm glad that everyone likes the story so far! I apologize if my chapters seem a little too short; I'm trying to get them as long as possible without putting unnecessary things in them. But once again thanks for supporting me with the story.**

**TdiBridgette - Your doing a Twilight story too? Awesome! I'll be sure to read it when it comes out. Thanks for being one of the first to review my story. You make me feel so good. And yes, I will be using Bridgette as Tanya. You basically read my mind.**

**WildCherryTIger- Thanks so much for reviewing! I'm glad you like the story. I'm trying to update everyday so you don't have to worry.**

**xXErineilXx- Thanks! I support both OwenxIzzy and NoahxIzzy! I just figured that Noah was a better Jasper!**

**On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight or TDI blah blah blah…**

When I parked my truck at school the next day, I saw the Cullens pulling up. Duncan was standing up on the jeep and Noah was driving. Followed by them was a devil red convertible with Courtney driving. Next to her was Izzy, laughing and making conversation with Courtney. I frowned and looked around frantically, but I couldn't see Trent with his family. I had planned to confront him, and demand to know what his problem was with me. But he was nowhere in sight. The Cullens and Hales got out of their flashy cars, and headed towards the entrance. I noticed while staring that Noah and Izzy were walking hand in hand whispering while looking at me. Duncan had his arm around Courtney's waist. He was smirking, while Courtney seemed to be talking to him. I took one last look for Trent before heading into the building.

The entire week was a no show. Duncan, Courtney, Noah and Izzy were the only ones at their table. They often took glances at me and whispered to each other. Biology was much more calming with him not glaring at me, but I still pondered the reason of why he wasn't present. I was content when the week came to an end. I came home that Friday night, happy to get away from school. I locked myself in my bedroom, and checked my email on my laptop. I had two messages from my mom.

_**Gwen,**_

_**Email me back as soon as you get in. Is it raining? How was your flight? I miss you so much. Ryan says hi. Mom**_

I smiled and checked the next email. It was from this morning.

_**Gwendolyn,**_

_**You haven't emailed me in almost a week. If I don't hear from you by tonight, I'm calling Chris. Mom**_

I sighed and rolled my eyes. She could often be melodramatic.

_**Mom,**_

_**Relax, I'm typing right now. I told you before I left that I had to charge my laptop for a while since the battery crashed. I just got it working this morning. I miss you so much too. And of course it's raining. Schools pretty good. I even made some friends that sit by me at lunch. Can you believe Chris got me a truck? It's pretty old, but it's sturdy and good. For me. I'm not going to check my email every 2 seconds so relax and don't worry. I love you so much. Gwen**_

After updating my mom, I took out my sketching pad and began doodling. While sketching, I thought about Trent and his family. I didn't _want_ to be hated by them. What was wrong with me anyway? I had done absolutely nothing to harm them. Not even Trent. I continued to sketch, until I heard Chris's cruiser drive in, along with other voices. Curious, I skipped downstairs and out the door. Chris was standing next to two other people. One was in a wheelchair, while the other was standing. Both were fairly dark; African American.

The one in the wheelchair spotted me, and his face immediately brightened. Chris turned to me and smiled.

"Gwen, there you are. You remember Bob and DJ Black?"

"Yes." I was pretty good at lying. Bob rolled up to me and took my hand in his.

"My goodness, look how much you've grown Gwen. I remember when you were just a little girl, wrapped around your daddy's leg." Chris coughed loudly and cleared his throat.

"Bob, you should probably help me with the beer cans." They both took a pack and headed inside. The other boy, DJ, stepped up to me. He was rather tall, not as dark as his father, and had a friendly smile. He stuck out his wide hand.

"I'm DJ," He said. "We used to go on fishing trips with our folks together." I shook his hand; a firm grip. His dark eyes traveled behind me.

"You like the truck?" He asked, hopeful sounding. My eyes widened.

"Oh my gosh, you're who Chris bought it off?" His face lifted into a childish expression.

"Yes." His face turned a bit red. "I also kind of fixed it up for you."

I smiled brightly. "I love it. It runs great. That's an awesome talent you have."

He smiled back. "Really? I've always loved cars. I bet you I could build one from scratch if I had the materials."

"I'd like to see that." I said sincerely.

He seemed to like that idea. He motioned his head to the front door.

"We should probably head in. Make sure the old guys can find the remote."

I laughed, and DJ smiled wider. We walked in the house side by side. It was in that moment that I decided that DJ Black and I were going to be good friends.

When the Blacks left, Chris and I were left sitting at the kitchen table alone. I was in a great mood. The Blacks had a sense of humor that I loved. Chris seemed to enjoy their company as well. But as my mind got more off topic, the more it thought about Trent and his family. It was time to ask Chris about them.

"Hey Dad?" I asked. "Do you know the Cullen family?" He set down the magazine he was reading.

"Dr Cullen's family? Yeah, sure I know them."

I nodded. "The kids, there in my classes. There all really attractive."

He laughed. "Yeah I know. You should see Dr Cullen and his wife." The conversation ended shortly after that. I excused myself from the table. I dressed in my oversized black t-shirt, brushed my teeth, and read some of my book. I went to bed that night thinking even more about Trent.

**So we have introduced DJ Black!!! I'm hoping everyone likes the story so far. I'm going to be putting up more of my stories pretty soon (tomorrow) Once again thanks so much to all who have reviewed. I love you guys.**

**Just to say it: I have recently seen "Oceans 8 or 9" COURTNEYS BACK!! YAY!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for reviewing!!! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own nada…**

On Monday morning, something was very different at Forks High school. First of all, it was raining harder than usual, and puddles populated the parking lot. Second, a silver Volvo claimed a spot next to a red convertible and large jeep. My heart was beating rapidly as I walked in the school.

At lunch, there he was, sitting with his family. I constantly looked back at him. His face and eyes seemed much brighter than last week. He was smiling and talking with the others at the table. My next class was what I longed to go to. Although nervous about sitting next to him again, I knew that I had to ask about his absence. After lunch, I walked slowly into the classroom and saw him. I took an unnecessary breath and took my seat next to him.

"Hello." His angelic voice sounded cautious but polite. "I'm sorry I didn't get the chance to introduce myself, I'm Trent Cullen. You're Gwen Swan?" I looked at him, absolutely stunned that he was talking to me. He was speaking to me with such kindness, that I was starting to think that the horrid behavior that he first shown me was made up.

"How do you know my name?" I asked like an idiot. He smiled sweetly, and I almost fell out of my chair.

"I think everyone knows your name. The whole town has been waiting for you to arrive." _Well that's splendid._ I thought. I shook my head.

"I mean, how did you know to call me Gwen?" He frowned worriedly.

"Do you prefer Gwendolyn?" He asked.

"No," I started. "I like Gwen; it's just that my dad introduces me as Gwendolyn, so I thought that's what everyone knew me as." I finished.

"Oh." He said, looking back at his textbook. I bit my lip. My mind snapped and I remember what I had wanted to confront him about.

"You were gone." I said. "All of last week." His eyes widened and he looked taken aback.

"Yeah… I was out of town. Personal reasons. I just got back yesterday." That didn't make me feel too much better. I still had my suspicions, but it was enough.

During all of the class, he would ask questions, and I would answer them. It was the longest conversation I have had with anybody since I arrived in Forks. Many were general, many were personal. He asked why I had come to Forks if I didn't like it here. Why I didn't like the rain. About my mom and Ryan and Chris. Why I liked to be alone. It seemed as if he wanted to know every little thing about me. We eventually found ourselves walking down the hall to our next class. Throughout the entire conversation, I could not take my gaze away from his eyes. They seemed so different from when I last saw him. I had to ask.

"Did you get contacts?" I blurted out. He seemed confused.

"No."

"Your eyes are so much lighter than last week; I swear that that they were black." He put his hands in his pockets and tried to say something, but ended up walking away. I stared after him, feeling terribly confused.

As the day came to an end, I thought about my conversation with Trent Cullen. I was walking out to my truck; puddles infested my feet. I placed my bag on my truck and glanced behind me. Trent was leaning against his Volvo. His hard and memorable eyes stared at me. I shared his stare, when a sickening sound brought me back to the world. The screeching of tires on the black top reached my ears, and I turned quickly to see Tyler and his van spinning uncontrollably towards me. I couldn't order my legs to move. It was too late now. As the van cornered towards me, I felt a strong arm grab me and pull me down. The other hand stopped the van and it came to a rough halt. I was breathing hard and shakily. My eyes followed the hand up to the face. I took another shaky breath when I saw who it was. Trent stared back at me. He looked shocked. His eyes lingered in mine for a short period. People began to gather around the car. Trent let go of my waist, and left the scene quickly. Cody ran to my side.

"Gwen!" He said frantically. "Gwen are you okay?" Tyler stumbled out of his van.

"Gwen, I-I'm so sorry, I tried to stop." I looked over across the lot at the Cullens. Courtney was closing her eyes and shaking her head angrily. She got into her car and turned on the engine. Duncan jumped in the back seat of her car and put his hands on her shoulders. She noisily drove away. Izzy and Noah looked warily at each other as they got into the jeep. As I watched them drive away, people continued to crowd around me. I heard their voices, but not what they were saying. I was only aware of one thing. Trent had stopped the van; with his bare hand.

Sitting in the emergency room was giving me a headache. I had Chris on one side of me, nagging about how I could have been killed, and Tyler on the other side apologizing nonstop. My head was about to explode from frustration, when a very handsome man strode into the room. He had light colored hair and an amazing bright face. His other features matched those of the Cullens. **(A/N In this story, you can imagine that he looks like Duncan's parole officer XD)**

"Hello Gwendolyn," The doctor spoke. "I'm Dr. Cullen; it's a pleasure to meet you. Though I wish it were not in these circumstances." He smiled. "How are you feeling?" I decided to challenge him.

"Great," I started. "But I would have been crushed if Trent hadn't been there. He came so fast; he was _nowhere near_ me." Dr. Cullen looked up from his clipboard.

"I suppose you were very lucky then." He said. Chris grabbed my coat and told me to wait outside in the hallway.

"Are you sure she's al-"I shut the door loudly. I was frustrated that I couldn't get anything out of Dr. Good Looking . As I walked quietly down the hallway, I saw Trent and Courtney talking at the end of the hall. I hid behind the corner wall, trying to catch their muffled voices.

"I couldn't just let her get _hit by a van._" I heard Trent say harshly. Courtney's voice was so much harsher that it made me wince.

"This isn't only about _you_ Trent, this is about all of us." I listened more closely to catch what she was saying. She continued.

"Do you realize how many people were there? Don't you think that you may have shown them a little _too_ much?" Trent was about to argue when he saw me. So much for eavesdropping. Courtney turned around also. Her face was still beautiful, even when she sneered. Trent glanced back at her and began to come to me. Courtney huffed and walked away. Trent stopped in front of me.

"What?" He asked a little too rushed. His expression was hard. I returned the same glare.

"You know exactly 'what'." I half whispered. He sighed.

"Gwen, I was _right next _to you." He seemed insistent. But I wasn't buying any of it. My eyes narrowed.

"You stopped the van. With your _hand._" I said. Trent set his mouth in a hard line.

"Well nobody is going to believe you."

"I wasn't going to tell anybody." I said sincerely. "I just want to know."

"Then I hope you enjoy disappointment." He walked away quickly, and I set my jaw. I knew Trent was hiding something from me. I knew what I saw. And I was _not _crazy.

**Thanks SO MUCH to all who reviewed. You guys give me the warm fuzzies. 0.0 Please review!!!**


End file.
